


Bite and Mark 咬痕与标记

by Augathra



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alpha Genn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chinese, Forced Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Omega Khadgar, WorgenXHuman sex..., 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: 失去瓦里安的卡德加陷入发情期，格雷迈恩突然出现了……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一直说想写狼人形态的吉恩X卡德加的肉，然而体型差怕又是个悲剧。似乎在ABO设定下会好很多？而且ABO本来就是源自于狼群体系嘛，吉恩真是alpha中的alpha（舔舔舔）……  
> 破碎海滩战役，天火号上，最近小国王拾剑的剧情，吉恩的形象和小说里的设定越来越贴近了。  
> 唔，一心为了复仇（联盟）的国王，狼人永不止息的愤怒，固执又会偶尔露出一丝柔软，求暴雪爸爸你给点他和卡德加的互动嘛！

      卡德加尴尬得要命。

      他咬着唇绷直了上半身，双腿却控制不住地无力发软，只能一只手抓着埃提耶什把重心向上靠，另一只手胡乱地扯平皱成一团的睡袍。

      银发的老法师从未对自己信赖有加的指挥官发火，此刻却在荷尔蒙的戏弄下大声训斥道：“托洛里奥，给你直接传送到我房间的特权不是让你在这种时刻打扰我的隐私的！”（注1）

       大德鲁伊此刻也是尴尬无比，他竭力装出没有闻出空中粘稠如魔精的甜香气味，没有看到大法师睡袍下无法遮掩的勃起。他宁可单枪匹马面对萨格拉斯也不愿意贸然闯入情热期中Omega的房间，然而……

       托洛里奥转身看向他的国王——吉尔尼斯之主——吉恩·格雷迈恩求援：“陛下……”

      “请不要责怪托洛里奥，”丝毫没有入侵者自觉的Alpha向前迈了一步，“是我命令他带我进来的。”说完老战士向德鲁伊点下头，示意他可以离开了。

       托洛里奥松了口气，在自己失礼前梦行回了幻梦林地（注2），戈德林在上，他完全不想知道等下会发生什么！

       混合着狼人特有麝香的信息素并没能抚慰卡德加身体的燥热，反而推动他的自卫心达到了巅峰，大法师脑海里是格雷迈恩白发被烧焦的样子，他的双眼渗出奥术的蓝光：“格雷迈恩大人，无论您有什么紧急的事情，我想现在不是商量的好时机。”卡德加加重了“紧急”两字的发音。

      “你发情了。”吉恩指出了一个摆在台面上的事实。

      “多么敏锐的观察力！”卡德加不无嘲讽地回答道，全达拉然恐怕都知道他们的领袖在发情吧？数月没有Alpha的安抚加上过量服用抑制剂让卡德加在亲自出面收拾愚蠢炼金术士召唤出来的蔑潮女巫时发情了。多亏大领主在附近锻造装备，迅速地在贸易区人群骚动前把他送回了房间。

       然而，如同喝水般灌下的抑制剂毫无作用，卡德加的体温还在不断攀升，他只能施法降低房间的温度，徒劳地靠按摩棒填满体内的空虚与痉挛。就在此时，大法师还可以感觉到后穴自动分泌的润滑不断涌出来，濡湿了睡袍。

       天杀的格雷迈恩，为什么他闻起来这么……诱人。

       狼人国王并没有因为大法师指尖隐约显形的法阵退缩，他只是很自然地开始脱衣服：“让我来抚慰你。”

      “你怎么敢？！”卡德加念起了奥术冲击。

       已经甩掉外套的格雷迈恩叹了口气，干脆地冲向前左手钳住卡德加的腰，右手直接捂住他正在吟唱咒语的嘴。

       被沉默的法师发出了含糊不清的抗议声，他松开左手的乌鸦杖，想要推开格雷迈恩。瞬间的无力感让卡德加想起了许多年前自己被某个战士用同样一招压倒在桌子上的经历。还没等他闪现挣脱束缚，格雷迈恩的下一句话让他愣住了。

       “瓦里安让我替他照顾你。”

        格雷迈恩偏缓的语速，沙哑的嗓音，带着热气凝结在卡德加的耳边。狼人感觉到老法师停止抵抗，便松开捂嘴的手，转而轻轻抚摸过怀中人敏感的腰侧，已经勃起的阴茎有意无意摩擦顶弄着。

       “他……”卡德加任由自己被压在床上，“瓦里安他——”

       “嘘……”格雷迈恩双手撑在了Omega头两侧，冰蓝色双眸仿佛在紧盯被困在墙角的猎物，“让我操你。”

       卡德加因为Alpha直白的命令呻吟了一声，张开腿让对方贴得更紧密些。除了麝香味，格雷迈恩本身的信息素闻起来像是被连绵阴雨浸润的松木林还有芦苇，混合着泥土的咸涩以及与瓦里安一样的——血腥味。法师不认为作为Omega值得让吉尔尼斯国王撒谎，他也知道瓦里安会放不下自己，然而在决战之前把一切托付给格雷迈恩，这还是……

       碍事的睡袍被直接撕开，干燥的大手在法师的小腹游走。卡德加伸出手胡乱地想要剥开Alpha的衬衫，却抖得连扣子都解不开。格雷迈恩低低地笑了起来：“你比我想象的要心急。不要担心，我会满足你的。”银发的法师脸红得越发不自然，他不喜欢这样，他不知道这句话到底是格雷迈恩的安慰还是在嘲笑他无力控制Omega本能的欲求。

       格雷迈恩专心于完成自己的“责任”，他捏住卡德加的下巴将他的头扭向一侧，露出取下项圈后颈处微微肿起的腺体。感觉到掌下反抗的力量，白发的战士扬起眉：“我不想标记你，但是你得有个临时印记来调整信息素分泌。”

      卡德加咬住嘴唇，他听得出“我不想标记你”和“我不会标记你”之间的不同。当然，当然……格雷迈恩不会想要与他结成羁绊的。大法师顺从地扭过头，让Alpha舔弄着腺体。

       空气中的信息素混合得越发浓稠，Omega的身体会为了引诱Alpha的永久标记释放出更多的信息素以及更多的润滑。卡德加紧紧抱住格雷迈恩，仿若屈心者缠绕着受害者一样（注3）想要融入他的身体。大法师抚摸着老战士的后背，让指腹顺着肌肉的纹路滑下，零落着伤疤的后背让卡德加恍惚起来，仿佛自己在爱抚着同样伤痕累累的瓦里安……

      格雷迈恩喉头发出含糊的呻吟声，深吸着Omega诱人的味道，他喜欢卡德加的味道，宁神花的清香中洇着墨水，仿佛书页泛黄的古老典籍。狼人克制住死死咬住卡德加腺体不放的冲动，法师若有似无划过后腰的抚摸让他硬得发疼。

       没有什么多余的前戏，格雷迈恩让卡德加右边的小腿挂在自己臂弯处，然后扶住阴茎直接插入法师早就用按摩棒开拓好的后穴，发出了噗哧的水声。

       卡德加“啊”得叫了起来，抓住了身下的床单，没有什么按摩棒能够像Alpha的阴茎一样能让Omega感受到被填满的餍足、甬道被摩擦的快感，法师只觉得身体内部那无法被挠及的痒处被击中，紧绷的身体放松下来，眼泪也随之流下。

       “不要告诉我你是因为在被我操了所以哭了。”格雷迈恩抓住卡德加的手腕，按在他头的两侧。他一边看着大法师噙满泪水的棕色的圆眼，一边不紧不慢地抽插着。老战士有点觉得自己在犯罪。他回想起在洛丹伦初次见到的那个眼睛睁得像鸡蛋般（注4）的圆脸小法师：充满了天真与热情，亦步亦趋地跟在洛萨身后，一谈到暴风城沦陷就开始激动。

      卡德加不知道该不该与格雷迈恩对视，只是咬住嘴唇把低吟扼杀在喉咙里：“……太…太大了，突然进来，我……”说着他扭过头，让身体在给雷迈恩的撞击下发出滑腻的水声，酥麻的快感不断从尾椎处升起。大法师羞愧不已，瓦里安刚刚离开没多久，他就在另一个Alpha身下……

       “你想太多了。”作为Alpha对于Omega的赞美会有本能的自豪感，然而卡德加的回避却又让格雷迈恩莫名不满，“我知道你在想什么。然而——在你找到想要的Alpha之前，我有责任让你——”说着格雷迈恩让自己整个身体的重量压在卡德加身上，吮吸起法师的脖子，加快了抽插的频率与力度，“——满足”。

      卡德加被压得几乎喘不过气来，格雷迈恩太重了。第一次见到吉尔尼斯国王时，法师就觉得身形不亚于暗夜精灵的战士像头熊一般（注5），结实又高大。虽然瓦里安已经比卡德加壮硕不少了，与狼人国王一比，到算是轻盈的。

       这种整个人被罩住的感觉却刚好让需要安全感以及被占有感的Omega兴奋起来，卡德加想要捂嘴停住自己陡然放大混合着喘息的呻吟声，但他的手腕还在老战士的钳制下，于是他干脆放弃了最后一点羞耻感，闭上眼睛听着格雷迈恩的低哼，以及自己的喘息，床架不堪重负的吱嘎，以及湿漉漉的肉体撞击声……

       空气中结合的味道浓厚起来，卡德加紧张地想要收拢了双腿，他可以感觉到格雷迈恩开始成结了。白发的狼人哼了一声，发出了野兽的低吼，他抚摸着法师的大腿，着让他放松下来：“让我射进去，气味可以留得更久一些。”

       卡德加顿了一下，结巴地说道“我、我不会怀孕的……在燃烧平原我——”

      “我知道，”格雷迈恩突然温柔起来，他撩开卡德加额前汗湿的银发，“瓦里安告诉过我。”

       大法师感觉到Alpha的结肿胀起来，他的眼神开始迷糊，格雷迈恩到底知道多少关于他的事情？图拉扬？洛萨？

       ……老战士仿若爱人般轻轻吻了吻卡德加的嘴角：“没事的。”

       卡德加勾住格雷迈恩宽厚的肩膀，因为Alpha强有力的射精而陷入高潮。他早就在把生命力注入那个神器时就丧失了孕育孩子的能力，然而每当生殖腔被Alpha的精液灌满到溢出时，他还是会为此心醉神迷。（注6）

       格雷迈恩紧紧压住卡德加的髋部，不让Omega动弹，轻若羽毛的吻加深为缠绵的唇舌交流……

 

       雄狮之眠，一只藏青色的渡鸦停在了国王的坟墓前，抖动着羽毛化作一个银发男人。

      暴风城飘落着小雨。法袍和头发被打湿，卡德加却没有施法干燥自己，他需要清凉的雨水来静一静。

      无言地用手指划过比风暴群山的冰更刺骨的大理石棺椁，卡德加半跪下来，头尽可能贴近不存在的瓦里安的尸体，心中已然是悼词都无法念出。卡德加长叹一口气，他很想念瓦里安总是略高于常人的体温，紧的让他无法呼吸的拥抱。他很想他。

      拖着步子，卡德加在一个眼睛哭得红红的侏儒术士对面坐下（他并不想深究为什么术士敢公开在暴风城露面）。

      这是瓦里安牺牲后他第一次踏入雄狮之眠。

      他和格雷迈恩一样，都不敢面对这个坟墓。吉尔尼斯的国王是因为愤怒与复仇，而他是因为自责与悲伤。

      卡德加的理智告诉自己：想要赢得这场对抗军团的战争，必须借助伊利达雷的力量，所以他与玛维·影歌里应外合从看守者地窟中释放出那群体内藏着恶魔的精灵。

      于是他错过了破碎海滩的战役。

      卡德加有时候会想，他没去也好。他不敢去想象亲眼看着瓦里安跳下天火号独自一人面对百万恶魔大军会是怎样一种绝望。

      他和格雷迈恩一样，已经见过太多死亡了，参加过太多葬礼了。

 

       思绪飘到了他现任的Alpha床伴身上，大法师心烦意乱地揉了揉银发，惹得对面的侏儒瞪大了双眼。

       不得不承认，吉恩·格雷迈恩是个非常称职的Alpha，作风老派。他会在做爱后细心地为卡德加清理身体补充水分，会吩咐担心不已的茉德拉和卡雷克一旦有异常就召唤他，会不作声响地派出皇家守卫盯住紫罗兰城塞（达拉然可没有事情躲得过卡德加的观察）。然而，格雷迈恩始终和瓦里安不同，他和卡德加之前的Alpha都不同。

       洛萨，无论何时，只要念起这个名字，想起这位暴风城指挥官糅着几分爱意的“书呆子”，卡德加即使是在最艰难的时刻都会微笑起来。安度因·洛萨，是他卡德加第一个与分享情热期，第一个想要与之结合，被他标记，共度一生的Alpha。

       然而无论卡德加怎样暗示甚至主动要求，洛萨都不愿标记他。尚年轻的卡德加有那么一瞬觉得洛萨只是对他Omega的身体感兴趣，然而在燃烧平原的大战前夕，他俩最后一次疯狂的做爱之后，洛萨却如同预见自己的命运般告诉他：战士的命运是注定，你不应该和我绑在一起。

       然后，洛萨的命运真的降临了。即便卡德加发动那被达拉然视作是禁忌的神器，瞬间老去，也未能挽救回死在燃烧平原的士兵和他的Alpha。

       接下来的图拉扬严格来说并不是卡德加的Alpha。初在洛丹伦见面起，他就对这个年纪相仿的新生圣骑士颇有好感，两人迅速成为了朋友。爱人死后的卡德加一直靠着抑制剂与毅力熬过情热期，然而失去洛萨的痛苦加上剿灭兽人如此沉重的负担，让法师崩溃了，情热期陷入混乱，作为洛萨副官的图拉扬几乎是半强迫地让卡德加接受了自己的安抚。

       接下来的暴风城重建，守望堡的创立，穿越黑暗之门，在外域面对一个又一个艰险，卡德加开始无法控制的依恋起图拉扬，然而圣骑士始终只是把满足Omega的需求当作是不可推卸的责任。卡德加只能将似爱非爱的情愫埋在心底，他为图拉扬与奥蕾莉亚真挚的爱情高兴，感谢没有ABO之分的高等精灵大度地让自己的丈夫定期和另一个男人做爱。

       相对的平静随着德拉诺的爆炸再度破碎了，卡德加迷失在扭曲虚空之中。苏醒在沙塔斯的Omega终于暂时摆脱了情热期的困扰，纳鲁的圣光庇护让法师的身体与心灵都得到了长期以来都未能降临的平静。

       然而他始终是要回到艾泽拉斯的，此时，那个卡德加看着长大的小王子瓦里安出现了。那个喜欢听他讲故事，表演戏法的黑发小伙子，此刻已经是个成熟而伟大的国王了。他主动地来到悄无声息回达拉然隐居的大法师住处，毫无顾忌地表达自己从少年时代起就藏在心底未敢表露爱意。卡德加拒绝了，一方面他害怕瓦里安是因为舅舅的影响而对自己有了并非是爱恋的钦慕，一方面他在内心深深惧怕着和另一个战士，另一个王产生羁绊。

       可卡德加低估了瓦里安，大法师记忆中的小王子现在已经是个绝不轻言放弃的男人了。他已经尝过“失去”卡德加的滋味了，当机会再度摆在他面前，而洛萨与图拉扬都不再是障碍之时，幽灵狼会牢牢抓住机会。卡德加的心随着瓦里安一次次“军事咨询”，一回回“来自暴风城国王的邀请”软化了，在塞拉摩化为紫色粉末，同僚罗宁的陨落时，卡德加落魄地找到了瓦里安。

        洛萨，图拉扬，瓦里安……卡德加始终渴望有一个Alpha能与他一起守护动荡不曾停止的世界，却又一次次地失望。

        他的Alpha们都为艾泽拉斯献出了自己，不再回来。

       与之相比，卡德加和吉恩·格雷迈恩的接触估计连愉快都算不上：在洛丹伦争吵是否应该结盟对抗兽人（要不是洛萨拉住他，法师早就把那个傲慢的、长得像头熊的国王变成羊了），在守望堡力争吉尔尼斯的援助，在新达拉然争吵是否应该放被遗忘着进驻……

       卡德加仰头让雨水淋得更彻底一些，他不知道该拿格雷迈恩怎么办好。

 

        大法师并非是唯一苦恼的人，吉尔尼斯之主的烦心事也多了一桩。在吉恩的印象里，Omega都应该像他甜美的米雅一样（注7），温柔体贴，永远支持着Alpha，渴望他们的保护与身体，而卡德加简直就是个怪胎！  
       拒绝他派遣皇家守卫保护（不过擅长潜伏的狼人盗贼眼线可是遍布达拉然的地面地下的），在六人议会面前公开反驳他的意见，不到情热期绝不主动寻求他的安抚……  
       不知是出于对瓦里安的承诺，还是对Omega本能的呵护，抑或是对卡德加本人的兴趣（为什么他对任何人都是风趣幽默的样子，对自己却总是礼貌到冷淡？），格雷迈恩忍不住想要把卡德加更多的留在自己身边：听他喋喋不休讲述最近的战况、看他手舞足蹈地欢喜新发现的典籍，然后更多地……  
       “该死的！”  
        罗娜·克罗雷摇摇头，他们的国王自从和大法师卡德加搞到一起后，就开始莫名地躁动不安起来，她已经不记得这是格雷迈恩第几次在听到大法师又以身犯险的消息后咆哮起来了。  
  
       Alpha与Omega间无法抗拒的荷尔蒙作用，肯瑞托首领与吉尔尼斯之王之间的暧昧不清，都无法阻止燃烧军团的虎视眈眈，破碎群岛上联盟部落的明争暗斗。  
       托洛里奥在艾苏纳海边寻找到了希尔瓦娜斯的踪迹，空军上将罗杰斯的邀请拉开了风暴峡湾上空的激战。从西边的天火号坠落点，到东边的黯狼守望，狼人国王紧咬着被遗忘者女王不放。虽然不知道希尔瓦娜斯的目的为何，但他决不允许那个夺走黎姆希望，夺走瓦里安希望的背叛者有任何希望，哪怕是要赔上自己的性命。  
       作为中立的一方，卡德加自从听到联盟部落开始火拼的消息之后，就一直惴惴不安地关注着战况。他不能出手，但这不意味他不能关心吉恩。  
       当托洛里奥忧心忡忡地来到守护者大厅寻求他关于解除诅咒的（注8）意见时，卡德加再也没办法忍耐，他尽可能不引人注目地独自飞到了黯狼守望。营地的狼人们躁动不安，看到大法师前来时都只是了然地点点头，不作多余的问话。  
       格雷迈恩的右胸伤口已经愈合，但女王黑蚀箭是附有诅咒的。卡德加叹了口气，吻了吻他固执床伴的额头，开始施法。  
       ……看着时不时会陷入昏迷的吉恩逐渐转醒，疲惫的卡德加准备离去。还没等他变成乌鸦，大法师就发现的袍子被抓住了。  
       “所以你就准备这么走了？”格雷迈恩本就低沉的嗓音因为之前的高烧更加沙哑了。  
       “诅咒已经解除了。”卡德加叹了口气，不想回头。  
       “可你还没有吻我。”吉恩的难得的“撒娇”听起来根本是命令。  
         大法师无奈地转身吻住Alpha。狼人可不会放过这么一个爱意涌动的时机，他忍住痛把卡德加拉到自己胸膛上：“我要你。”  
        卡德加生怕触碰到了病人的伤口，努力把自己撑起来：“你受伤了。“  
       “可你没有，不是吗？“老战士完全不像是大伤初愈的样子，他直接开始扯开法师的袍子：“我不介意你骑在我身上的。“  
          大法师第一次见到吉尔尼斯之主摆出比自己面对指挥官时脸皮更厚的样子。  
         神使鬼差的，卡德加开始为自己和吉恩脱去衣服，小心翼翼地骑到狼人身上。  
         瓦里安死后，这是他第一次主动地在情热期之外需求alpha的身体。  
         他不知道吉恩是否明白这种心情，那种害怕失去，在发现没有失去之后庆幸不已的心情。  
  
        吉恩·格雷迈恩兴奋地认为卡德加终于愿意敞开胸怀了，他喜欢银发的老法师抛却矜持，赤身裸体在自己身上扭动，贪婪地让他的阴茎在体内进出的样子。欣赏着卡德加因为情欲而放大的瞳孔，因为激动而粉红的身体，因为生殖腔内成结而溢出嘴角的呻吟，格雷迈恩想要永远占有面前的的Omega。  
       可是当卡德加因为体力消耗过度，依恋地依偎进他怀里昏昏欲睡，格雷迈恩提出要标记他时。大法师却惊恐地睁大了棕色的眼睛，拒绝了。  
      狼人国王想要咬人。  
       两人的感情本该在这之后升华的，却因为大法师的回避降至冰点。  
       吉尔尼斯之主感觉到了愤怒在胸口集结，达利乌斯劝他不要操之过急：这只是因为卡德加从未被标记过，所以有些犹豫。但格雷迈恩却无法控制住狼人与Alpha双重本能的躁动，明明关心着自己，却为何冰冷地回绝自己的想要缔结羁绊的要求？  
      卡德加只是继续把精神放在寻找创世之柱上。他体会到了吉恩的愤怒，但他这是为了他好。  
      洛萨，图拉扬，瓦里安……冥冥之中，他早已被命运诅咒，为何要再伤害一个他爱的人？  
      以顽固出名的狼人之主可不是个轻易认输的人，吉恩·格雷迈恩认准的目标一定会达到，他会让本就属于自己的Omega屈服的。  
      但格雷迈恩低估了经历比他更为坎坷的大法师的决心与意志力。  
        
      “你竟然同意让那群肮脏的怪物把瘟疫大车运进达拉然？！”吉尔尼斯之主，联盟目前的军事总指挥吉恩·格雷迈恩咆哮着质问六人议会领袖卡德加。  
       “瘟疫是被遗忘者常规武器之一，他们对于军团有极大的杀伤力。”银发的法师拄着埃提耶什，背后的卡连恩和莫德拉默而不言，他们可不想在这两人之间插话。  
       “它们对联盟也有极大的杀伤力。”吉恩不明白眼前经历过一、二次战争的男人怎么会为部落猪们辩护。  
       “这里是达拉然，”卡德加皱起眉，“中立圣域，部落不可能攻击联盟，也不允许。”他故意加重了最后的半句话。  
         吉恩的低吼带着野兽的愤怒：“你竟然相信他们的承诺？谁知道哪天白银领区就会像愤怒之门一样瘟疫肆虐了。”  
        卡德加听到“愤怒之门“四个字的时候打了个激灵，他当然知道那件事，他也还记得伯瓦尔那个热情洋溢、总是和瓦里安一起插科打诨的少年。作为人类，卡德加一点儿都不喜欢被遗忘者与他们的瘟疫大锅，然而……大法师清了清喉咙：“我们必须相信部落，面对军团，我们必须团结一心。”  
       “他们背弃了联盟！”吉恩控制不住地露出了牙齿，释放出了信息素，这是Alpha压制Omega时常用的手段，“你忘了瓦里安了吗！“  
       银发的法师睁大了双眼仿佛被捅了一刀，吉恩怎么敢这么说？他比任何人都明白自己与瓦里安的关系，对他的思念与内疚！他又怎敢在公开场合朝着自己释放信息素，企图威压他！  
       “你怎么敢质疑我的忠诚！怎么敢利用Alpha的身份强迫我！”卡德加的奥术爆炸已经要跃于指尖了。  
        站在旁边冷冷看着一切的凋零者阴阳怪气地火上浇油：“难怪大法师您不愿意接受他的追求，这样一个充满怒气的 **怪物** 无疑会有损您的威严。”（注9）  
       格雷迈恩的身形开始膨胀，他决不允许一个被遗忘者在他的Omega面前诋毁他！  
       “吉恩！”卡德加喊了一声，用了他的名。  
        狼人国王看了一眼眼睛透出蓝光的法师，嗅到了空中卡德加因为紧张而散发出的若有似无omega信息素。他冷哼了一声，转身大步离开了。  
       看着Alpha的离去，大法师似乎有些站不稳地晃了晃，疲惫地向莫德拉他们点点头：“……我有点不舒服，恕我先行告退。”  
       卡德加一点都不想和吉恩闹成这样，可他有自己的责任与坚持。  
  
       尴尬地从喜欢待在下水道和无冕者一起玩的苔丝公主嘴里听到消息的托洛里奥决定缓和一下自己的国王与大法师的关系，转移一下明显透出疲态的卡德加的注意力，决定把刚从艾苏纳海边捞到的某个发光的玩意拿去给他研究（注8）  
      没想到这个来自天空的玩意，成了点燃吉恩最后的火星。  
  
**【TBC】**  
注1：托洛里奥是之前一篇瓦卡里设定的狼人德鲁伊（总是很“倒霉”，敬爱卡德加）  
注2：“梦行”的时候，德鲁伊的身体是并没有被传送的，他们只是在原地睡着了（对，包括打本）。但此处设定为类似于传送的功能，否则两个人啪啪啪旁边还睡着一个人太诡异了。  
注3：就是会缠住你的头心控你的章鱼，比如海潮王座老三  
注4：嗯，魔兽 **电影小说** 梗，我知道这很蠢，但……哈哈哈哈哈  
注5：把吉恩比作是熊是在《黑暗之潮》《狼族之心》里都出现过的描述  
注6：根据魔兽2导演可能的剧透来说，“卡德加打开了潘多拉魔盒”，嘛，总之又手贱开怪了，就假设他为了救人类和洛萨做了不得了的蠢事吧……  
注7：Mia是格雷迈恩的老婆，漫画游戏里都有。我坚决不写小三，所以设定她在从吉尔尼斯逃亡达纳苏斯的海上死掉了，小说里确实有她差点死在船上的剧情。  
注8：法师一只都会解除诅咒的，我记得是6.0的时候取消了，WHY？！欺负我们！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又重新回顾了一下《狼族之心》，越发觉得吉恩脾气真的很大（口气也很大），虽然因为亡国自带的傲慢属性已经好了很多，但还真是一点就爆。  
> 感觉自己还是把他写软了些（？啪啪啪的时候没有）。  
> 另外！！请忽略狼人和人类的体型差！！O皿O否则真的很难写了，刚进去就得喊奶妈救命了……  
> PS：好久没写狗血了，酸爽！！  
> 又PS：不要纠结ABO的设定，我完全不清楚bond应该是先咬后射，还是先射后咬……

 当辐射着圣光能量的碎块被触碰，在空中投射出某个英俊青年的影像时，大法师睁大了双眼，一脸的不可置信。  
       千年的战争，最后的时刻，终极的牺牲……卡德加棕色双眼随着话语被泪水浸润得透亮，他似乎想要说些什么，最终却只能哽咽地吐出“图拉扬”三个字。  
       当影像结束时，大法师呆呆地站了会才回过神来，语无伦次地告诉德鲁伊一些过往的事情。托洛里奥很开心，他知道这位圣骑士和卡德加一起经历过了二次战争，一起远征了外域，得知好友还在战斗的消息，无疑能让大法师振作。  
       托洛里奥满意地去跟他的国王汇报去了。  
       然而，吉恩一听到“图拉扬”的名字时，表情就阴沉了下来，当听到托洛里奥描述卡德加激动到含泪，晃神到不知所措时，大德鲁伊嗅到了空中愤怒的气味在积聚。  
       托洛里奥隐约觉得自己做错事了，决定还是赶快去艾克索达吧……（注1）  
         
       当夜，莫德菈传来讯息：卡德加发情了。  
       格雷迈恩差点就要把通讯器给捏烂了：卡德加当然会发情了！发现了自己心心念念的老情人还活着，还能再见面，无论是哪个Omega都会激动到发情吧？  
  
  
        一走进卡德加的房间，吉恩就因为甜美到令他发晕的信息素硬了起来。  
        脱光了的卡德加缩在床上，徒劳地想用手指填补后穴的空虚，喉头发出幼兽般的呜咽声。  
       吉恩没有和往常一样直接扑上去，而是坐在了床边，撩开法师的湿发：“你在想着谁呢？”  
       卡德加仿佛干渴之人寻到水源一般，把脸凑到狼人的手掌中，让Alpha的皮肤为自己降温：“吉恩……”  
      “我不认为你在想着我。”吉恩把手抽开。  
      “吉恩？”卡德加微喘着迷惑地看向Alpha，“当然是你。”  
       白发的老战士带着几分嘲讽之意地揉捏着法师丰满的臀肉，每次做爱他都会爱不释手地在两团柔软上留下指痕：“我可不是年轻英俊的金发圣骑士。”  
       格雷迈恩因为出口话语中露骨的嫉妒抿住嘴，他不应该这样摆低自己位置的。卡德加皱起眉，立马明白了狼人国王指的是谁：“图拉扬？这和他无关。”  
      “哦？”格雷迈恩的两个手指顺着臀缝直接插入卡德加湿润的后穴中，引来Omega仰头呻吟，“你的情热期还有半个月吧？结果上午见到了老情人的影像，下午就发情了。”  
       “他不是我的情人，他是奥蕾莉亚的丈夫！”卡德加气愤地勉强撑起自己的上半身，“他只不过是因为责任才和我上床的！”  
       “ **我也是** 。”抽出手指，格雷迈恩终于等到吐出这句话的时机，“等图拉扬回来，你就可以去找他了。”  
       卡德加感觉自己被重重地扇了一巴掌。格雷迈恩确实只是因为瓦里安的遗志才和他在一起的，他对自己就如同对新国王安度因一样，负有责任而已。格雷迈恩本以为自己看到卡德加受伤的样子后胸口的恶气就能缓和，然而法师眼睛失去光泽的样子反而更让他想要做点什么发泄复杂的情绪……愤怒、欲火、渴望、内疚在狼人的心中越积越混乱。  
       又一波潮热在体内迸发，卡德加把自己缩成一个球：“我……对不起……请你离开吧。现在抑制剂应该会有效了。”  
       或许之前的一切情意不过是自己太过于渴望羁绊所制造出来的错觉，卡德加在内心摇摇头：格雷迈恩要肩负的太多了，他不应该再束缚一个无关之人。  
  
  
       离开？格雷迈恩体内的野兽挫败地咆哮着：莫名其妙的拒绝，甚至到最后要求他离去，全都是因为一个不知所踪的图拉扬吗？  
       格雷迈恩的身体开始笼起一团黑影，仿佛膨胀了起来。   
       卡德加意识到面前的狼人变身了，还没等他反应过来，肩头就被利爪所按住，某个沉重而温暖的生物压到了身上。  
     “所以，一切都是为了他吗？！”已是野兽形态的战士咆哮着，愤怒无可压抑。  
       这是卡德加第一次看到吉恩·格雷迈恩的另一个形态：白色巨狼散发着金色光芒的兽瞳凶狠地盯着自己，收窄的口鼻呼出带着麝香腥味的热气扑到脸上，编成几股辫子的白色长鬃垂在空中。（注2）  
       最初的震惊过后，卡德加因为发情而有些混乱的思维反而平静下来：“不。不是为了他。我早已放下对他不恰当的感情了。”  
       狼人露出了尖锐的犬齿：“那是为了什么而拒绝我？”  
      卡德加咬住嘴唇，不想回答这个问题，他不能把自己心底的惧怕传达给吉恩。因为卡德加知道，勇敢到顽固的老战士肯定会嘲笑他的顾虑，坦然地接受那份“诅咒”。  
       虽然法师斩钉截铁地否认自己的回避是因为图拉扬，但也始终不肯正面解释之前的拒绝，这让狼人的怒气丝毫没有消退。  
  
  
       脖颈传来刺痛，卡德加睁大了双眼。  
       吉恩突然咬破了他的腺体，强行标记了他。  
       随着鲜血从颈侧流下，卡德加一阵眩晕，感觉到后穴开始不自然地收缩，更加大量地分泌起润滑来。  
       “做我的Omega。”狼人粗糙带着细小尖刺的舌头舔过被咬得有些深的腺体，把更多唾液送进伤口。  
       “不，不不……”卡德加害怕地想要推开吉恩，“你不明白……”  
       这点力气对于狼人形态下的吉恩来说和羽毛拂身差不多，他用双爪压住法师的手臂不让他动弹，像动物一样略微向前弯曲的后肢推开了人类的双腿：“那么告诉我原因。”  
       天呐，这个男人就不能直接接受被拒绝的事实吗！卡德加依旧不肯开口，只是徒劳地想凭借自己小的可怜的力量挣脱压制，要不是发情，他早就一记炎爆术教训一下吉尔尼斯之主了……  
       吉恩发出带着怒意的低哑兽吼，压低身子，把自己早就勃起的阴茎塞入Omega的体内。  
      “啊！”卡德加吃痛地喊了出来，双腿忍不住收起，夹紧突然进入的Alpha。Omega在正常发情的情况下，接受Alpha阴茎的插入不会太难受，但本就高大的吉恩的狼人形态，无疑对Omega能够收缩的甬道都是个考验。  
       “哦，天呐，”大法师的嘴唇咬出血痕来，“不，不要用狼人的形态。”  
       吉恩并不理睬Omega的抗议，双爪抵住床单，开始抽插起来。狼人形态是吉尔尼斯人释放出了心中困顿的野兽，体内的本能。想要狩猎、想要掠夺、想要撕咬、想要占有，遵循原始自我的情况下的做爱，对于狼人来说无疑更加美妙。  
       无论卡德加内心是否接受这份侵入，他Omega的身体却已经开始激烈的结合反应：被充分润滑的后穴勉强地吞吐着Alpha的阴茎，湿热的内壁贪婪地吸住顶开皱褶的肉棒。他的身体还在不断释放信息素、分泌润滑，只为了让Alpha更轻松地进入并成结，然后洒下种子。  
      卡德加乱蹬着腿，逐渐开始感受到阴茎摩擦甬道时带来深入骨髓的酥麻与满足。吉恩发出愉悦的喉音，享受着Omega柔软身体的迎合弯折，然而狼人过大的身躯导致他的每次插入腿都会撞到床上，妨碍了他进一步贴近卡德加。  
       吉恩不耐烦地吼了一声，身躯向前拱起Omega的双腿，让他夹住自己的腰，下半身悬空小腿垂下。卡德加闷哼了一身，感觉阴茎埋得更加深入了。  
       狼人松开用来禁锢身下人类的双爪，开始像只犬类般狂热地抽插着，每一次进入都会把后穴的润滑挤出来，发出噗哧的水声。卡德加的极为敏感的大腿内侧被野兽的粗鬃磨得发红，他抓住放在头两侧的狼爪的毛发。  
       “吉恩……”大法师带着几分请求地喊着Alpha的名字。“不要标记我。”  
       正在兴奋中的狼人被这份拒绝进一步激怒了，吉恩的喉咙发出威胁敌人时才会有的低吼：“告诉我为什么！我就这么让你厌恶吗？”  
       厌恶？卡德加喘息着连忙解释道：“不……我怎么会厌恶你？我甚至——” 大法师无奈地侧过头，他始终没办法说出那个理由。  
       没有得到回答，始终没有得到回答。吉恩捏住卡德加右边的小腿向前压住，强迫法师的左边小腿勾在自己的肩膀上。接着吉恩左爪撑住床头，把阴茎插得更深，让法师悬空的身体挺得更直些，这样龟头每一次都能充分摩擦过Omega紧致的甬道：“我会让你回答的。”  
       狼人粗长的阴茎整个拔出，再野蛮地直接插入，顶得法师只能随着节奏弓起身子，体会快感与疼齐下的感觉。  
       卡德加双手无力地抵住狼人的口鼻，作出最后的抵抗，他的掌心感觉到狼人急促喷出的热气：“吉恩，相信我，你会后悔与我绑定的。”  
      白色的狼人敏感的捕捉到了“后悔”一词，他一边继续操干着，一边盯着被自己逐渐拆吃入肚的猎物：“我为什么会后悔？”  
     卡德加察觉的到自己说漏嘴了，闭上眼睛，躲开狼人犀利的目光。  
      “哼，”吉恩不再追问，他会让卡德加开口的。  
       狼人松开了法师被捏红的小腿，双爪撑在卡德加头上方，把身子压得更低些，好抬起Omega的下半身，进一步加深了阴茎开拓。  
     “看着我，卡德加，”吉恩命令道，“看着你的Alpha。”  
       强硬的语气让一股电流从卡德加的骶骨蹿起，引得他的甬道收缩更加厉害。法师情不自禁睁开双眼，对上狼人金色的眸子，回应Alpha的命令。  
       吉恩放缓了抽插的速度，尽可能让Omega慢慢品味身体被肉刃撑到极限的疼痛，龟头刮过内壁的刺激，以及凸起通过生殖腔口的充实：“记住你的Alpha操你的感觉。”  
      卡德加因为快感呜咽起来，他不得不承认，他喜欢被吉恩阴茎彻底塞得满满的感觉，他喜欢Alpha恰到好处的侵犯，直白的欲望，以及隐藏在嫉妒下的爱与占有欲。  
       发觉到Omega开始逐渐沉溺于结合性交的快感，吉恩低下头，轻声在法师耳边问道：“你明明一点都不抗拒我，为什么要逃开？”  
      不知道是因为肉体的愉悦，还是因为内心的纠结，卡德加已经泪眼朦胧了：“吉恩……不要再问了。”  
      这次狼人再没有生气了，他低下头，身子前倾，张开嘴仿佛要展开对猎物最后一击般咬向卡德加纤细的脖子。  
      吉恩并没有让犬齿插入皮肉，而是保持张嘴的姿势，用粗糙的舌头反复舔弄着Omega依旧肿胀的腺体。  
      狼人弓起腰垂头趴着的姿势，让阴茎彻底埋入了Omega的体内，囊袋撞击着臀部。卡德加被强壮的狼人整个人顶起来，只有肩膀作为支撑，他的大腿被羞耻地打开到最大，小腿在空中随着Alpha的进出而晃动。  
      吉恩的节奏陡然变快，他并不整个地抽出阴茎，只是狂热地反复撞击卡德加的下身，让龟头留在生殖腔内，粗大火热的茎身反复摩擦着被撑开变薄的肉壁。  
      卡德加抽噎起来，他不担心狼人会咬断自己的脖子，只是顺从地微侧过头让吉恩舔舐腺体。卡德加透过泪眼看着狼人，双手抱住对方的头，手指插入后颈浓密而丰厚的软毛之中。  
       吉恩发出近乎于呼噜声的喉音，他开始成结了。  
       卡德加开始小声哭泣了，Alpha的结一旦形成就会开始射精唤起双方的高潮，此时绑定Alpha与Omega的结合将正式完成。他不希望吉恩因为现在的冲动成为又一个回忆中的名字。  
       狼人停下对腺体的刺激，他保持着抽插，舔掉法师的眼泪：“告诉我你哭泣的原因。”  
       Omega感觉到甬道被Alpha巨大的结撑开卡住的疼痛，现在，两个人被牢牢锁在一起。  
      卡德加吻了吻狼人下颚：“吉恩，我爱你。我不想失去你。而所有与我在一起的人，都——”  
     “你是个傻瓜。”吉恩打断了Omega的告白，“你到底是怎么当上六人议会首领的？”  
       卡德加哑口无言：“我、我只是——”  
       没有办法用吻安慰爱人，吉恩选择轻轻咬了咬卡德加的脖子：“我知道。可是，我也爱你。早已被诅咒过的我不再惧怕未知，只要能和你一起面对。”  
       面对难得的温言软语，卡德加想说点什么，却被Alpha射精带来的冲击打断了，他双手抓住狼人胸膛的白色鬃毛，因为精液灌入生殖腔时带来的高潮而弓起身子呻吟。同时陷入高潮的吉恩用双爪撑住上半身身体，罩住他的Omega，如同真正的狼一般嚎叫起来。  
  
  
       第二天早上，变回人形的吉恩怀里抱着与他结合的Omega醒来，体会着许久不曾享受的宁静与安心。  
       嗅了嗅已经混入自己独特气味的Omega甜香，吉恩把头埋入了卡德加的颈窝：“哦，天呐，你闻起来太棒了。”  
       浑身酸痛得如同被冰原大象踩过的法师疲惫地在狼人怀里拱了拱：“……你可以再变回狼人吗？”  
       吉恩皱起了眉头，所以……昨晚过后，卡德加是喜欢上被狼人操到哭的感觉了？吉尔尼斯之主确实听过很多法师有受虐的倾向……  
        算了，吉恩并不介意以何种形态操他的Omega，而且……狼人形态的花样更多。  
        一声低吼，吉恩变成了白色的威武巨狼。  
       卡德加并没有和吉恩预期的一样性奋起来，他只是摸了摸狼人脖颈处浓密的白毛：“哦，摸起来果然很软……嗯，就像是奥特兰克那边独有的一种——”  
       吉恩不满地哼了哼，打断了接下来的“狗”字。好吧，这就是平日里的卡德加。他弓起身子把法师护在怀中：“再睡一会儿吧。”  
       卡德加乖乖地点点头，缩进Alpha怀里。  
        ……  
        过了一会儿。  
       “为什么你没有尾巴？”（注3）  
       “卡德加！”  
 **【END】**  
  
注1：圣光之心任务是一进破碎群岛就有的主线任务，为了配合剧情我就调整了一下时间线。  
注2：嗯，吉恩从狼人状态恢复之后，为什么：1、可以穿着全身衣服（破碎海滩战役） 2、可以只穿着裤子（对战希尔瓦纳斯）……这，大概是艾泽拉斯未解之谜TOP10之一……  
注3：werewolf是我们传统意义上的狼人（有尾巴），对应的是wolf。  
        而worgen对应的是vargr，即座狼，是没有尾巴的……我强烈抗议！！！ **尾巴是狼人的萌点啊！！！** 想看到狼人形态的吉恩忍不住对着卡德加摇尾巴，然后嘴里还死活不承认喜欢！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起大主教图拉扬！！让你强行背锅了！！为了朋友的XING福，拜托了！！！！  
> 接下来的计划：  
> 1、卡德加仆从是橘猫的短篇   
> 2、伊卡哨向（邪能鱼人！小浣熊！）  
> 3、更新《银鬃与银发》，毕竟是我内心吉卡的正篇   
> 4、更新《为吾王》，我知道你们私信催我很久了，这个算是洛卡正篇了……   
> 5、蠢蠢欲动想写那个达斯维达!死骑洛萨+帕德梅!卡德加的《爱与家庭》了（大雾）


End file.
